Secret Keeping, Secret Meetings
by Ariel Ann101
Summary: Secrets are what she is good at keeping but she can't build continuous walls to store them. She found trust and even love,the urge to push away is of no more, very unexpected.A big secret is free, but maybe it was better to keep it as it was. A secret.
1. Chapter 1

**~AuthorsNote~** I know haven't written in awhile- well for two month or so I should say- and it's summer and frankly summer is almost over for me next week Thursday, but as usual I have many excuses that I doubt you really care for right now. I should be working on Misplaced Lovers chapter seven and to be honest I'm just in the middle of the chapter and close to finishing but then I got stuck since writers block caught me and I just couldn't find my creativity again, and I don't want to write something corny or not good enough, lately I've contemplated just ending the story as is but I don't want to do that so it might take me awhile to post Chap 7 of Misplaced Lovers. I have another story I've been meaning to finish up and post but its still under construction so just be on the look out for it, I won't give out the plot line just yet until I'm sure that I won't change it and I'm fully fine with it.

I know I should have sent this to my beta,TVIsMyDrug4, but I really wanted to post this up ASAP. Yeah I probably should have because I didn't really check for grammar and stuff but anyway you can work those punctuations and what not out by replacing them with what you feel is right. Anyway on with the story

***Keep In Mind*** Clare and a few other characters are very much OOC, and this takes place during college year, and its rated M for cursing and later chapters, just to be safe.

Ages:

19: Clare, Alli, and Adam

20: Eli, Drew. These are just the main characters I feel to mention, and well that's pretty much, you'll just find out about more of the characters when you read. Also I'm still thinking whether I should add Jake and Imogen and some of the new characters to the story, but hey its the first chapter, I'll just think of stuff as I go on.

Summary: The past is never something Clare Edwards feels to talk about, it reminds her of the reoccurring nightmare that haunts when she sleep. The images stuck with her of the horrid memories play behind her eyes lids each time she blinks. She never told anyone about these nightmare images, and only one person knows but yet, the identity is unknown to others. Many has told her before to open up and not keep things lock inside, they never gave her a real reason as to why she shouldn't or showed her to trust them, so in response she laughs and says sure sarcastically. That one 'incident' led to her being an agent today, it's the reason why she trains hard and is always the one to call when dealing with the hard ones and despite her soft exterior, her fury is strong in her interior, she uses such quality at her advantage at any opportunity. A new mission for finding a dangerous wanted college student at Toronto University soon becomes a twist for her. Love has found her and it was very well unexpected. He made her feel normal, he made her laugh, he made her smile continuously, he made her swoon, and most of all he made her fall in love, and taught her to trust and open up. He found out about her, but not by ease dropping, but through her. Soon Clare finds real reasons for not opening up, the dangerous consequences for both the story listener and the story-teller. Sometimes most secrets are best kept as secrets.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

_**Smack**_

My hand came in contact with his face making a sound and leaving behind a pink print of my palm on his face.

"Don't underestimate a female who is PMS-ing as we speak." I said smirking down at the victim groaning in agony on the ground.

"Yeah, well désolé chers, if I didn't get the memo." My victim managed to grunt out with a cocky smirk.

"You're a smart ass aren't you? Well look here you mother fu-"

_"Stomp, stomp I've arrived, drop the beat, nasty face, why ya lookin' at me?"  
><em>  
>"Bonjour." I answered my phone turning my tone to sound friendly. From the corner of my eye I could see that the guy was trying to get up on his feet but I kicked him in his sensitive area which led to him grunting out in pain and holding on to his crotch.<p>

"Shut up." I hissed, covering the bottom of the phone, so the person on the other end wouldn't hear me. When I put my ear back to the phone I heard a girlish squeal and knew who it was right away.

"_Oh Clare I haven't heard your voice in the longest while. I miss you so much. How's France, and kicking those guys asses of course_." She giggled.

"Yeah, I miss you too Alli but can we please not go through this right now, I'm uh… kind of busy here." I said a bit impatiently. The man grunted and hissed again and I stomped my feet on his chest, putting my index finger on my mouth, giving him a stern look that clearly said _'Shut-the-fuck-up'_. Alli must've heard the guy, and chuckled at my implication.

"_Just gimme a sec, I just wanted to tell you that the boss-man gave me a call and said he wanted us to lay low for a new mission and by laying low it means to enroll in a college, act like simple normal teens, and plot how we're going to get the most wanted college student in Canada. He had put some of us ahead on the mission and one of those selected is me. Now I'm tell you- not suggesting or stating, more like an order- that you should transfer to this school with me, before you get stuck with __**you know who**_**.**" She emphasized on the last three words. There was no time for me to have any simple memories of who we were talking about without names being mention, since I obviously have no time for that.

"I sure as hell doubt I could last dealing with that, without wanting to rip a lip out of it's socket. I mean yeah I'll get in trouble but hey hearing the cries of misery is worth it." I said with sarcasm. "So my flight should be from France to where exactly?"

"_You're coming to Toronto, and enrolling into TU. Don't worry about finding a place to live, I already have a dorm for us, and I got you your own car and already found a way to get you into admission. The Execs took care of everything so all you have to do now is pack and book a flight start early in the morning because you start the day tomorrow_."

What the-

"You're kidding right-"

"_Nope_."

"But it's-"

"_So much, yeah I know." _Alli says with a melodramatic sigh.

"Okay you gotta stop finishing my sentence_._" I joked.

Alli laughed before her tone became serious again "_Boss says that the Execs want us to start early, because apparently the kid is that dangerous and too many people have been hurt. Plus they already booked your flight and don't be surprised if when you go to the hotel your bags are already packed by your bed and there's a plane ticket on your suitcase_."

"Damn, I won't be able to get over how fast those guys work."

She chuckled softly. _"Yeah, me either. I'll leave you to finish up business as usual. I'll tell you more about the mission tomorrow when you come, and make sure to look for me in the airport, I'm your drive. Oh and there's these really cute guys at TU, and I think it's time you start scouting again. It wouldn't be bad for you to try someone new and get over the whole ordeal, and I mean I know I sound harsh, but I speak the truth Hun." _

"_I know Als and I guess you're right- okay I know you're right," I chuckled as Alli cleared her throat, trying to direct me. "I'll keep the whole thing in mind and fine I'll go shopping with you too." Before I could even finish my sentence Alli let out an ear deafening squeal._

"_Yay, we'll go shopping and everything. Anyway I'm going to leave you to finish the job, see you tomorrow Clare." _

"Yeah, bye Als._" _

The receiver clicked so I placed my phone back in my back pocket. All my attention was then returned to the guy that was still secure under my foot, in groaning in pain.

"Before I have you go through tremendous torture let's talk." I helped the guy sit up right against a wall and made sure to subtly handcuff his hands behind him and moved around stood in front of him.

"For starters what's your name?"

"Vas te faire encule." He spat out. By the sound of the harshness in his voice I know it wasn't something nice, and I pretty much conquered trying to teach myself French for this mission so I knew it wasn't a compliment.

"Look guy, as much as I know you want to do that, and as much as I want to fuck you up right now sadly for me I can't I have to stick to the rules so as I stated before what the fuck is your name, and I swear if I don't get a proper answer I'll make sure to make your fucking death look like a suicide and nothing will lead back to me." By then the guy could see how dark and sinister my features were getting, and slowly became fearful of what my actions may be in the next few seconds.

"Xavier and I am assuming you already have my last name in your files."

"Yep, I.S.A.S.T, in other words if you're bewildered since your boss didn't explain enough to you, International Secret Agency of Specially Trained Personnel Youth. Yeah we left out a few abbreviations but whatever, as I was saying, we basically have _**everything**_…"My statement had a double meaning and I made sure to put emphasis on the last word and drag it out melodramatically to send out the hint to this Xavier guy. He seemed to catch on as his eyes widened after taking a few minutes to contemplate what I was implying by everything.

"W-what would you want w-with me if you have everything then?"

"Well see, we may have your leader-boss, whatever you want to call him-locked in high security as well as his other accomplishes and partners, but you're like the second top shit to him like that girl he's so fond of um- well I can't remember her name and frankly who gives a shit, but anyway we need you, well actually the board wants you since you have potential to go around and finish Jacque's business so they sent me hear and blah, blah, blah. To be honest I wasn't supposed to harm you just capture you put a black bag over your head- with a few holes of course, wouldn't want to suffocate you and not get any info before hand- and then you'll be off to questioning, but really I want to bash your head in and then tell them to pick you up and get rid of your corpse, but that wouldn't be beneficial on my cost really." I smiled down at him as he started to squirm in fear I'm assuming, but that just made it even sinister.

"What kind of sick young lady are you?"

"Me sick, hah never. Now let's speed up the process shall we, because I'm tired of talking to you now." With that I moved off of the wall that was supporting me and made my way closer to him, lowering myself to be at eye level with him.

"W-what do you m-mean? W-what are you going to do to me?" Xavier said frantically, squirming around under my gaze.

"What I was supposed to do when I pushed you into this ally-way." And with that I press both of my forefingers to a specific place in his neck and watched as he fell unconscious to the floor. I reached in my pocket and took out another phone that I didn't personally own but was given to me by the agency, and clicked the first number on speed dial.

"I have him." I answered when I heard someone pick up on the other line.

"_What took you so long?" _The deep voice asked.

"It took a while to get him to cooperate." I lied. When I was younger I was the worst lying ever, but I've perfected my skills since then.

"_Edwards…did you touch him?_"

I scoffed and played it off by acting nonchalant. "No." But guess he saw through my attmept of lying.

"_I knew you did, I specifically told you to not try to kick the guys face in. We don't want him bruised up for questioning wait he can still talk right? Oh gosh this is the same shits that got you in suspended. I'm not working my ass off again to get you off the hook Edwards._"He ranted.

I groaned and rolled my eyes at his ranting. "Gosh, no faith in me huh Simpson? I only uh… hit him a few times but now he's unconscious, and not bruised–well just the slightest– and just out for a while, and no I didn't do that either, just pressed a few points that should have him out for an hour."

"_Well at least you told the truth there. The drivers are on their way, so all you have to do is get out of there and act very nonchalant, like you just went to dinner or something. There's no evidence right?_"

"Nope, none at all. I made sure everything and myself was kept clean."

"_Good and I'm sure Bhandari called and informed you a bit about the next mission. I'll meet you after your flight to discuss more about it. Once you land, I'll contact you but for now, go to back to the hotel and sleep, your flight is at six in the morning._" With that the other land went dead. I hung up my phone and placed it back in my pocket.

I heard tires squeaking, about to enter the ally I was in, and jumped on top a dumpster cover and climbed up the building that was an abandon warehouse, ladder. I jumped off of the ladder and landed on another roof and started to walk across it until I got to the edge. This was an apartment building right on top of a little convenient store. I found another steel ladder beside a tree and decided to find my way down using it. When I got down I jumped off and walked away nonchalantly towards my hotel building.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle, how was your walk?" The doorbell guy, greeted me as I walked in, flashing me a warm smile. I returned the gesture and went to press the elevator doors, before turning my attention back to him and answering his question.

"Well it was successful." I smiled to myself at the double meaning. "A bit interesting, but good."

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention that there were two men who asked for you and claimed they hand your room keys and went up to your apartment. They claimed to be your cousins and that it was a family emergency."

"Oh yeah, they were my cousins. I asked them to pack my bags for me while I was gone seeing that I would be staying out for a while James. I'm sorry to say that I have to leave early tomorrow morning due to that specific family emergency so would you be able to schedule a cab for me that arrives at 6:30am and can carry me to the airport?"

"Sure thing Miss." He said, smiling warmly.

"Thank you James. Goodnight." I said as I stepped inside of the waiting elevator doors and pressed my floor number. It took a while for it to finally reach level four and I quickly dashed to my room, wanting to just take a hot shower, call room service and watch a movie till I fall asleep. When I opened my door I found that Alli was right.

In the corner of the room by my bed, my suitcases were packed and there was a plane ticket lying on top of the nightstand. I decided to move along and fill the bath top slightly up to the brim and let all my muscles relax from the eventful day I had. I searched for my clothes in my suitcases and changed into my comfy grey sweat pants and black tank top. To get even more comfy, I turned on the TV and saw that Twilight was going on and decided to call room service and enjoy the teen-trending film. Around 10:30 and my last bite of the Parmesan chicken I had ordered, my eyes started to drift between closing and opening as Edward and Bella shared a kiss at prom before Victoria comes into view and then after the credits come up. Sleep won and I turned off the TV, turned on the radio and drifted into sleep.

The exhilaration of this eventful day really wore me out. I remember when I use to have boring days when I was in middle school. I use to be considered Saint Clare back then, but now I haven't portrayed the actions of a saint since… the incident, at least that's what I like to call it. It's like a reoccurring nightmare that I know will haunt me forever. The images of this 'incident' are forever encase in my mind, and as much as I want to and to erase them, I never seem succeed, may be for a long period of them but it never seems to continue on as a long term type of thing. The fact that I actually witnessed this nightmare in front of me makes it worst. I've spent nights crying my eyes out as the images play in my head. The dream always starts off as a calm day and then quickly turns into bloodshed as I whimper and crying in a basement. I found a loophole though, and its working for I.S.A.S.T. Whenever I have a new mission it's like a rush and I lose the memory of the 'incident', it's as if catching people that harm the lives of innocent citizens and have before, gives me a big accomplishment. I mean yes I'm more aggressive than I ever was before I before I became an I.S.A.S.T, but I can't help but make these criminals pay for hurting others without reason.

You must be wondering whether my parents know about this, whether I have some type of secret life I'm hiding from them, but to be honest with you neither of the thoughts your thinking is going to get a yes or no answer. It's filled with pure complications and until I find someone I can trust to not give out the truth and won't give me sympathetic bullshit after they've heard the truth, and has not pressured me once to pry the truth, then I guess the world may never know what this 'incident' was and or what happened to Saint pure Clare. I will give you a hint though, one other person in the world knows about the truth, but like I said that person and I have sworn to secrecy for the sake of the truth and that person's name…won't and can't be found, you just have to have the skill of being observant and instinctive.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review and give your opinions and what not, whether you loved it, if it was a complete fail. Criticism won't be taken to heart<em> =}


	2. Chapter 2

I went MIA, yeah I know, horrible, horrible writers block but I tried to conquer it. I'm not sure about my other stories as to what I have planned for them but lately this seems to be the only one that hasn't got me caught in a road block so if anyone would want to help me out just leave me a review or PM me. BTW for any of you who have read Missing Sky and want me to continue don't worry I already have a good amount of pages written for the next chapter but I'm not sure when I'll finish it up and post it and any Misplaced Lovers, readers well I'm on the verge of deleting or just discontinuing the story since no ones really reading it and reviewing and I'm lost as to how I'm going to start the next chapter of it so yeah... leave me a review if you guys want to to continue with it or not.

On with the story...

~Disclaimer- Eh we all know it so I don't really need to say it.

* * *

><p>~Chapter 2:<p>

"Well hello, I'm Peter and I'll be your server today. So what can I get you two?"

Although he was speaking to the both of us, Peter's eyes were on me with a flirtatious smirk.

Before I could even get out my answer the person sitting in front of me, stopped me mid-breathe.

"For me I just want a simple black coffee and for my daughter here," Once that was said, Peter shifted in an uncomfortable manner and his cheeks turned red "she'll just have a latte and medium sized fries for the both of us."

"Kay I'll be back with your orders." Peter said as he walked away with the menus.

Simpson turned back to me. "So back to talking about business-"

"I'm sorry," I chuckled uncontrollably. "I can't get over the fact that you just called me your daughter, we don't even look alike." I chuckled.

"Yeah, well I can just say you took after your mother's side." He cracked a smile. My laughing soon stopped as small memories of my true mother came back to mind.

"Yeah, I looked more like her huh?"

This was probably the only time that I could actually have a decent conversation without trying to avoid any topic referring to my parents and by the softening of Simpson's eyes and feature he sensed it.

Images flash in front of me of times I would stare with envious eyes at the children playing with either their mother or father and then would have to close my eyes to keep in my unshed tears. Behind my closed eyes those kids and their parents became me and my parents playing on the swings or going bra shopping for the first time.

I unconsciously smiled as I remembered the time my mom dragged me to go bra shopping when I started 'sprouting' and forced dad to come along too. His facial expression were funny as ever each time she would pick up one and show him and ask and tell him how pretty this one was. Instantly my stupor was broken when Simpson cleared his throat and had I return back to the real world.

"Sorry."

He nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, it's okay Edwards. Uh anyway, I have great information for you for this case. Bhandari probably told you about us finding some kid who's really dangerous here. The reason why he's such a big deal is because of the way he operates. He's a murderer, con artist and a big drug dealer, a triple treat This kid is even more advanced than the normal criminals we've been catching; this just makes him even more dangerous and both our and the criminal's target. We may be the only ones that can get him and we have to get him first before they can, the other agencies have tried but failed to get him. Ah thank you."

Peter came and placed our orders on the table with a warm smile then went back to the other waiting costumers.

"No problem, enjoy your meal."

Snake went back to talking. "Bhandari and you and most of the other young agents are going to be enrolled into TU to get this guy, you have to be very careful though, it is possible that we could mistake him for one of the students there so until we get a good profile and picture of him I want you and the others to just snoop around and search for any suspicious activity on campus."  
>I took one of the fries and plopped it into my mouth. "So I got it, act like a student, snoop around, get him and then bring him to the agency. Question though, um… why exactly are you specifically telling me all of this information again? Usually when we have group missions like this, you talk to all of us in the group, never one specific person unless…" A smirk played on my lips as he rolled his eyes.<p>

"Yes Edwards the Execs, after a lot of thinking and convincing done by me, you're very welcome, they specifically want you to lead this mission. You have a lot of potential and you match the kid's way of working: skillful, aggressive and well gets the job done simple as that. See how well you just fit the criteria." He said with a smirk.

A big full grin appeared on my lips as I took the whole great news in. "Wow, me as group leader." I pretended to wipe away a lonely tear and sighed deeply as if I was about to tear up "Humph I would've never thought. I mean I know I'm awesome but with the way I operate I was truly convince that I was too-"

"Alright, alright you can stop bragging now, no need for an Oh-I-never-thought-I-could-make-it speech. It's time for you to go to school now, dear daughter." He said as he stood up and smiled at me.

I played along and did the same. "Yippee, my first day at college dad, ah it's too great, hopefully I'll fit in." We left Peter a tip and headed out of the Dot. Simpson put his arm around my shoulder, in a fatherly way. "Ah, don't worry kiddo, I'm surely you'll kick ass." He winked  
>"Oh the irony of that sentence."<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you." I said to the lady as I clutched on to my new schedule.<p>

"No problem sweetheart." The secretary said to me with a bright smile. When I went back to the dorm, Alli wasn't there so it was obvious that I had trouble finding my next class and since I lost my schedule I was pretty much screwed.

The sound of the bell went off and kids started pouring out of their classes, clouding the hallway and rushing and pushing each other without a care in the world or the courtesy to apologize just so they wouldn't be late for their next class.

"Hey watch it you a-" One of the bustling bodies pushed and knocked the paper with my schedule on the ground as well as a few of my books I had that I went and I got from the library after the talk with Snake. I stopped my sentence short because when I looked up I saw the most hypnotic, mesmerizing and exhilarating green emerald eyes I've ever seen in my 19 years of life.

When he opened his mouth I expected him to say something sweet and have me start to giggle like a school girl... but I was immediately turned off– well maybe just a bit–when his words came out harsh and he snarled. What the fuck was he getting mad at for he was the one that fucking pushed me.

"You should pay more attention to who you bump…" His voice trailed off for a bit and he looked me up and down as if undressing me slowly with his eyes. I don't think I was wearing much that was revealing unless you count the off the shoulder crop long sleeve and ripped black skinnies that I was wearing as revealing. His eyes widen a bit when he reached back up to my eyes and a smirk played on his plump lips. "Watch where you walk girlie or else next time I won't go so easy on you." The green eyed stranger stepped closer to me and his voice was dangerously husky…or maybe I was just imagining it…Yeah let's go with that last one.

I scoffed and roll my eyes. "Well next time it'll be vice versa you perv."

He scoffed with the smug smirk still on his lips. "Well aren't you a feisty one and may I say I love feisty." He winked coming closer to me. I don't know why but my heart just skipped a beat.

"Too bad for you I may do more damage than your usual fuck and go chicks." Before he could reply, Alli pushed past him and started dragging me down the hall.

_Damn Alli, _you_ effing cock blocker._

"Clare, so sorry that I left you hanging and you just missed your first math class so you don't wanna be late for your AP Bio class."

"Jeez, no need to man handle me you know."

When I looked back over my shoulders, a Mr. Emerald eyes was gone.

* * *

><p>"Hello class, it's nice to see some new and old faces. Now you guys aren't just taking this course for just any reason. I'm self-assured that you guys are great writers and maybe need a few more touch ups like writing less but giving more without boring me to death, ahem Mr. Goldsworthy,"<p>

"She knew she was more entertained that grooming all her ten cats." the boy behind me snickered as his friend beside him did the same.

_That was probably more entertaining._I thought while I rolled my eyes.

Ms. Dawes begun to speak again. "So for the first assignment," once she said that everyone groaned and she simply rolled her eyes "oh quit your grunting, it's due on the first day of next month and it's a group project," everyone cheered and said _Yes's_, but then groaned again when she continued " but I'll be picking your partner." Ms. Dawes smiled mischievously.

"So before I pick partners, the assignment is for both of you to get to know each other and then write about one another like you were childhood best friends. Oh and whoever you get partnered with you'll be seeing for the first semester and if you get along then for the next and so on. Now Izabel Albans, you're partnered with Erick Ambes…"

I didn't really care who I was being partnered up with, just as long as I was getting the chance to keep insight on the kids here. So far I didn't see anyone that could be hiding their identity as a high staked criminal but then again the kid is smart from what Snake said so why the hell do I expect him or her to be easily detected.

I was so deep in my stupor that I didn't hear my name or who I was partnered with, until I felt a pencil eraser tap on my shoulders and turned around with an annoyed expression to the pencil's owner.

"What?" For the second time today, my blue eyes met green orbs and a lopsided smile.

"Howdy partner so we meet again. Well, let me formally introduce myself, I'm-"

"Elijah Goldsworthy… right?"

His smirk once again and nodded. "It's Eli and you heard about me, huh? What have the girls been saying, that I'm suave, that I'm good in-"

"Actually no you perv nothing about your tiny dick. You're pretty infamous with girls here but not that infamous and I just assumed that you were who they were talking about." Every girl kept talking about him and I had to ask Alli who this guy was. She had told me that he was a green- eyed hunk that was great in the sack and better than most of the guys here. He was mysterious and gorgeous, beautiful...wait what…she didn't say that part…

"Good things I hope, well Clare, since we're partners and we have to get to know each other meet me at the Dot sometime around seven and here's my number whenever you feel to call me." He winked and handed me the price of paper.

I gave him a look figuring he was trying to make a move. "I'll meet you at the Dot but don't expect to hear from me." I leaned closer so my lips were near his ears and his breathing hitched…wait hitched nah that's my imagination. "I'm not one of those booty calls you seem to have running around here."

He licked his lips tentatively and chuckled slyly. "You never gave me that impression Edwards."

The class ended and everyone started to move fast towards the door. I pulled away from Eli and turned around to pack up. As I was about to walk out the door Eli walked around me and stood there.

"Hey, you forgot to give me your nu-" I quickly handed him the piece of paper with my cell on it but our eyes caught when we both felt the unexpected spark when our hands brushed against each other. Both of us stared into each other's eyes not moving our hands from the position it was in for a while. I don't know how it happened but his fingers and mine were laced together.

Mentally I swooned when he broke the silence. "You have pretty eyes." His voiced sounded genuine and soft, making him appealing to me at that moment and my face turn red.

Wait...what?

"I-I guess I'll see you around." I stuttered.

_What is he doing to me?_

"I guess you will. See you at seven Edwards." He said with his smirk then turned pulling his hands from my grasps and started leaving through the door with me staring at the door a bit flustered.

Then realization hit me. I was getting sidetracked by this Eli guy and for what reason, it's all indecisive to me.

This mission is my goal. This mission is the reason and _only reason_ why I'm here. This mission will be on my mind 24/7 and _nothing else_– well more like someone. The more and more I kept telling myself that as I walked down the hall and towards the exit, the more I couldn't get Eli out of my head. Those hypnotic green eyes, oh the spark I felt when he touched my hand, the way he made me blush and believe me I haven't blushed in a good while and his oh so sexy smirk, I just wanted to kiss…. No. **No!** Clare stop it right now!

I chuckled at the fact that I'm having a mental battle with myself. Ugh the things this Eli Goldsworthy is doing to me and I just met him today.

_What is this feeling?_

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous POV<strong>

"You know you're hurting her right."

The woman beside me merely scoffed and twisted in my arms and picked up my hand that rested on her arm and started to kiss my fingertips. "Well, she's grown up now and she should understand what I did and what I have planned is business. She'll be fine."

Something snapped in me and I moved off the bed ignoring the shudder that traveled through me as the cool air hit my half naked body. "When will you ever stop to think of everyone else and not of this shit you fucking call business and actually start giving a fuck about the people around you!" She flinched at my venomous tone but I could care less. I have sat back too fucking long and watch her act like a snobby bitch, only giving a fuck about herself and not caring to consider everyone else around her, even her own flesh and blood. I bit my tongue too much and finally all the words I want to tell her just splurged out into my much needed rant.

"Baby-"

"No don't do that shit, you don't get to fucking _Baby _me, you just don't. I'm sick of this. I can't stand by your side anymore and watch you hurt these people. You need to stop! She cares about you still and she loves you still even though to her and everyone else you're gone, you're fucking gone and that whole fucking scene you came up with pat yourself on the shoulder because you scarred her for fucking life! She goes to bed with horrible dreams of that night, she fucking day dreams about the good time. I don't even know why I got into this deep shit with you-"

"I thought it was because you loved me." Her voice was quiet and held hurt, but that didn't stop me from being angry with her. I pulled on my slacks and shirt and everything else that was in the room that belonged to me.

"Yes, I do love you but I can't sit back biting my tongue and watch you hurt people that you, deep down inside that cold heart of yours, love. I'm calling my part of the deal off." Before I could even open the door she pounced on me with her naked body and kissed me feverishly.

"Baby, I love you please don't leave me. You have to love me if you've stuck by a sick selfish bitch like me. Just don't go, I love you and I-I'll cut the deal off just-" I kissed her back harshly. My physical attraction to her sky-rocketing and taking me over, making me forget that I was purely pissed off with her and on the verge of leaving her forever.

My clothes came off once again and before I knew it we were in the disheveled bed, me hovering over her and thrusting roughly into her and growling animalistic each time her nails would dig into my hip and rake down my back.

She slept in my arms and I traced circles on her back with my left hand. Fuck, for a grown man I have no backbone it seems. This is the last time and no more of this shit. I could lose the trust of the one person that looks up to me as her father figure and lose the best job I ever had only to rot in CIA jail.

_I promise this is the last time and no more of this shit, I promise._

* * *

><p><em>Review Please, I really hope you guys make my day tomorrow when I wake up to see like a bunch of messages about people liking it and so on...or if not tell me what was wrong about it again I'm great with criticism. and again PM about a few ideas for Misplaced Chapter and Missing Sky because I really do need some ideas and serious help. Thanks for Reading =)<br>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note**: Well hello again. Uh sorry about my long absent just been busy and had no inspiration but I have prevailed and now I am back. I;ve been working on my other stories but this one i really am into and i have been meaning to post this up for a while now but anyway please read and enjoy =)_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Degrassi or any of the characters but the plot and so fort_

_PS: Some characters are OCC and sorry if there are some mistakes I went over this as many times as I could may have missed some so apologize in advanced._

* * *

><p><em>2 Week Later<br>_

A smile lit up my face as I looked down at my phone and begun typing my response.

"Hmm, texting your _boyfriend_again I see." Alli said in a teasing tone.

"Uh no," I locked my phone after my reply was sent and put it on the coffee table, giving her all of my attention.

"Actually Goldsworthy and I were discussing matter pertaining to our project of course, merely an educational discussion."

Alli plopped down beside me on the couch but without popcorn and drinks like she would usually carry to the couch for our annual "Friday night Movie Nights" as she likes to call it.

She turned her head towards me and smirked. "Oh Clare bear, first its starts with English assignments, then it's the exchange of numbers then excessive texting and smiling– coming from you of course-and add a little charm here and there and BAM! That sexy fucking womanizer has his fingers in your panties and your hand feeling up his crotch all moaning and gro–"

I felt a shiver go down my spine as I imagine that scene playing out in reality. _Oh gosh._ I clenched my yes tight and put both hands on my shaking head, as if to try and get the image out

"Oh gosh, c'mon Alli that's too graphic just too, too graphic."

She busted out laughing at my reaction. "C'mon Clare, at your age you should not be reacting like a four year old who just walked in on her parents, I mean after all you aren't Saint Clare the anymore."

"Well thanks for another horrible graphic." I mutter. "So…what are you planning now? You don't have the popcorn or a lovey dovey movie tonight."

From the smirk that she was giving me I could tell that she had something up her sleeves. "Well, its Friday night and we always do that…so I was thinking that we go…clubbing!" Her smirk turned into a full blown grin while I gave her a look she knew too well.

"We do have time Clare." She answered my unspoken question. "C'mon with the whole mission shit we don't have time to be the care-free young adults we are. You and I both know that we need to loosen up and live life that does not revolve the trill of catching bad guys. We should be acting like people our age do, like get drunk and past out on the floor only wake up next to a stranger in the morning and all that good stuff…and if you want we can think of this as a way to further expand our investigation by getting closer to some of the students here but c'mon let's have some fun woman! I'm tired of sitting in this damn dorm all day and night, studying the student body profile kid by kid, nerd by nerd, and jock by jock– no, no, no, you don't get to give me that look."

My eyebrow quirked up questioningly. "What look?"

"The look that says 'Think of what Snake would say'. I mean c'mon what fun is that?"

"Okay one, that isn't how I sound and two…okay so maybe that's the look I was going for but either way the look is appropriate and as the leader I say we stick with my rules and spend time looking for this guy." To this Alli groaned and crossed her arms and huffed. Just then the agent phone that Snake gave me began to ring.

"Hello?"

Snake's voice spoke through the receiver. "Ah Edwards, inform me about the conduct so far concerning the mission."

"Well, we're somewhat half way through the student body profiles that you gave to us and we only picked out a few students that we suspect seeing that they have had some involvement with the law either family wise or through friends and don't worry we didn't just assume anything we did our background checks and kept a close eye on them so we have our reasons."

"Glad to hear, see this is why you were chosen– you just kick ass every time Edwards." I chuckled and a smile crept on my face.

"Over here at HQ we're looking through the student body to help you lower down the suspects, would you mind putting me on speaker so you and Bhandari could discuss who you've picked out."

I gave Alli a signal and she knew right away. "No problem." I clicked the button and went straight into my room with Alli trailing behind me.

As of right now my room was a complete messy wreck. There were piles of junk food that I've been snacking on late at night, laying on the floor and on my desk, a couple of school books here and there and the student's profiles were taking up half of my bed

"Damn, and to think my room would be a mess compared to yours Clare." Alli chuckled behind me.

"Heh sure." I rolled my eyes and smirked as I sat down on my computer chair and handed Alli half of the important student profiles that were on my computer desk, putting down the phone in front of the both of us.

"Okay so, the first person we chose was Mark Fitzgerald aka Fitz. He was an easy pick due to the fact that he is a juvenile criminal. He was arrested numerous times and is currently on probation for being the delivery boy for local drug cartels in his area. Also he has numerous thief charges but never convicted or suspected if any murders surprisingly. And as for school, on his permanent record it says that he's been suspended and expelled for engaging in fights and so forth."

"Humph, sounds like a misunderstood boy, but is he capable of murder? He just seems a little out there ya know, it's as if he's a kid craving attention because his parents never gave it to him, or he's a brat that wants to rebel against rules and regulations." Snake suggested. "The guy we're looking for is mysterious and never reveals his name, he's a con and he's merciless, he shies from attention…but we will look more into this Fitz guy, next contender."

Alli spoke up. "Bianca DeSousa; she had relations with gang members and drug dealers. Currently she has a restraining order against Vincent Bell, a gang member whom she was involved with and used as her as his drug seller. She also pressed charges against him for domestic abuse and he now currently resides in prison. She was also involved with Anson Russ, a fellow gang member of Bell. It was reported on the front cover of newspapers that Anson was found dead in an alley, but the killer has yet to be discovered and the police has taken Bianca and her then and now boyfriend Drew Torres in for questioning but the police never got enough evidence that could hint that either of the two had an involvement in Russ's murder. Bianca is also a close friend of Fitz."

"Drew Torres is also one of the suspects seeing that we've heard around the campus that he was involved in street MMA and also has a restraining order against Vince. I've been working to get further information on him but not a thing has popped up. I'll send what we have so far over to HQ so you can further evaluate."

"Thank you Edwards, I see that you have your head in the mission, we'll be waiting for the profiles and continue the hard work you two." With that said he hung up the phone. I puffed my cheeks and dropped my head on the desk with my eyes close, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Okay…so maybe we should go clubbing tonight."

Alli let out an ear shattering squeal of excitement and pulled me into her bedroom.

I groaned, knowing that I had just become this girl's personal real life doll.

* * *

><p>The air was filled with sex and sweat. Almost every single body was pressed against another basically having sex with their clothes on. I hadn't been to a club in a long while and the last time I went, Alli dragged me there for my birthday which led to some hardcore partying and some fuzziness after waking up at some guy's house. Tonight I was going to make sure that surely would not happen so I was by the bar sipping on my second sour apple Smirnoff just taking in the music while Alli on the other hand, was grinding on some guy having a great time.<p>

I almost dropped the bottle from my hand as some guy roughly brushed up against my back and leaned on the bar.

_Asshole_. The action irritated me and it took all I had not to tell him of.

"Hey Terry, can I get a Margarita for the lady?"

I know that voice...

"Sure thing Eli, coming right up bud." The bartender replied. It didn't take long for Eli to recognize me.

"Oh hey Clare. You know I wouldn't have expected you here in a surrounding like this. It is truly a surprise."

I turned my body around half way around and gave him a sarcastic smile. "Oh, is that right?"

"I always took you as the bookworm nerdy type but I guess good girls like yourself do have a bad side huh." He said with his classic–stupid–smirk.

"I guess being egotistical–as you are-is just to make up for what you lack in size huh Eli." I said with a smirk of my own.

"Ouch, well that one defiantly hurt. I have nothing to make up for Edwards, I could always show you."  
>What?! I had a look of disgust on my face but inside I was gapping at him.<p>

_Pfft, he can't be flirting with me._I thought to myself.

"Actually I would prefer to stay clear of you and your diseases." He came closer to me and rested his elbow on the bar so we were face to face looking into each other's eyes intently.

"That's just too bad now isn't it?" I could feel his cool breath wash over my face and I almost melted from the seduction in his voice.

"Hey Eli, sorry I took so long, there was a long line." Eli quickly moved from in front of me and regained himself as a brunette approached him and held onto his arm while leaning into his side. She had soft blue eyes and with a nice body that had the attention of every guy in the club– even Terry the bartender was sneaking glances at them. The high and low black and white dress she had on did her curvy body much justice. Its times like this that a girl as strong and even self-secured as me, can't help but feel just a tiny pang of jealousy and envy.

"Here's your drink." He hands her the drink then gestured to me. "Fi, this is Clare."

"Oh, Eli has told me a lot about you Clare." She smiled then embraced me, shocking me.

_He talks about me…?_When she released me she stopped suddenly and stared into my eyes then smiled softly.

_Well…this is awkward…_

"You have pretty eyes."

"Oh, um thanks…" I replied back awkwardly.

Eli was rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at his feet as he shook his head. Fiona released me then turned to Eli. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear that made her laugh and hit his arm playfully.

I rolled my eyes then turned back to my drink, turning my attention back onto the dance floor full of people dancing…more like sexing if you as me.

"Hey, can I offer you a drink lovely?" This may have been the fourth guy that came up to me and offered a drink. I was going to reject him like the others but something in the back of my mind said not to...after all my drink is done that and he is pretty cute. This guy, like the others who approached was staring at me like I was a shiny new car; then again I can't blame him. Alli suggested– well actually demanded that I wore my denim ripped shorts that she bought as a birthday gift, with a V-neck tee shirt and a blue blazer- incorporated on my part- accompanied with blue low rise converses. She even pressed my hair so it was sleek, flat and bouncy.

"Hmm I usually do the whole first name bases thing before I let a guy get me anything." Whoa...where did that tone come from? My whole demeanor was of pure flirt that I never knew I could even muster. From the corner of my eye I saw that Eli was glaring at the guy and not even paying attention to his gal friend.

His green eyes met mine as he stared over her shoulders as she chatted and quickly looked away, returning his attention back to her. The pretty boy in front of me got my attention with his boyish grin. "Oh I see first name bases huh. Well my name is Owen Milligan very nice to meet you..." His voice trailed off into a question.

"The name is Clare...Clare Edwards. I'm kind of new to the area, just started a semester at Toronto University."

"Oh that's great! I'm in my second year there and I'm on the football team, I'll be glad to show you around if you're ever lost." He said as he studied me from head to toe. I ignored the urge to slap this guy silly because a brilliant thought came to me. He's been there for a couple of years, so this Owen guy must know the dark secrets that lurk through the university's wall then I could befriend him and get some dirt that way I could easily number down the suspects. With that in my something came over me and I became a bold and sexy Clare.

"That would be lovely actually, and as a matter of fact forget the drink, I feel like dancing." I grabbed his hand as he mumbled a fine by me and followed behind me deep into the crowd of people that were all bumping and grinding to the music. As soon as we hit the middle of the dance floor Owen grabbed my hips and slammed it against his groin.

_Damn!_Strike two guy, he is really lucky that I am not in my right mind. Our dancing was barely awkward as I thought it would, seeing that I tried to swaying my hips like Alli does and from the response I'm getting out of Owen, I guess I'm doing a pretty good job. I was getting into the music just relaxing like Alli said I should and when I was soon on the verge of ease, Owen's hands had traveled from my waist and up slowly getting close to my breast.

_Strike three!_ My body became tense and as subtle as I could be, I put my hand over his and moved them back down to my hips and wrapped them around my waist_._

"You're so hot." He whispered in my ears seductively. I smirked up at him and grind into him. At this point I am no longer 'Kick-ass Clare' but 'Sexy bold Clare'. Eh, Alli is right, it's not that bad at all to be like this once in a while.

Owens movement suddenly came to halting, stopping mines also. "Your car is about to get towed dude, your friend over there just told me to tell you 'cause he's busy with a girl and he just left, you better go check it out." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Owen released me in an instant and ran off a few distances away before walking back over to me and asking me for my number and once he got it he dashed out the club.

I turned to glare at the intruder. "Seriously Eli?"

His smug smirk instantly annoyed the shit out of me. "What? I was just trying to save the guy the hassle of getting his car back." I crossed my arms and gave him my 'Oh really' look. He chuckled and put his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, okay yes I did that to interrupt but you should thank me you know, it looked as if you two were bound to make a baby." I doubled over with laughter and held on to his shoulder for support.

Oh my, he sure is muscular. I stopped my hands from lingering and quickly regained my posture as my laughing died down. Seriously, what has gotten into me...must be the drink talking.

For the second time tonight I was not acting like the all about business Clare that I know like the back of my hand but loose...and fun! Maybe this is who I really am—a cheerful, fun, bubbly, and carefree kind of Clare. I smirked as I realized I really am a person that I scold at with disgust and was thankful I wasn't—to be all happy and carefree just wasn't of the norm for me it's as if there wasn't a care about crime, war and death. To be honest it's kind of fun being like this, I don't mind it at all...or is it the drink talking?

"What happened to your friend?" I asked, returning back to reality.

He shrugged. "She went home." He said nonchalantly. I made an O with my mouth then looked down. "So...you wanna dance...?"Eli asked me nervously.

I smiled at him and nodded. He took my hands in his and spun me around and gently pressed him against him and held my waist and started to move it from side to side against him. I recognized the song playing as Heartbeat by Childish Gambino; it's always on replay on my iPod.

Eli wasn't as rough as Owen, it felt like his hands were caressing my waist rather than gripping them, and not once did he move his hand into any places that were in my no-no zone...although a part of me wanted him to go there. He bent his head down and I could feel his hot breath tickle my neck sweetly. I had to bite my lip to keep from making a noise. I started to grind slowly against him and wrapped my arms around his neck and swayed my hips faster following the beat. Suddenly he spun me around and we were face to face. He put his hand on my lower back and pulled me close to him, chest touching chest. He took my hands and wrapped them around his neck and titled my chin so I was looking into his clouded eyes that were filled with lust. I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks as he licked his lips slowly and gripped my waist and swayed them from side to side. My face got even redder when I felt his um...erection poking my thigh.

_Oh my._ I bit my lip and noticed that our noses were touching now.

I ho–uh wonder if he's going to...

Eli took his left hand and placed a finger under chin and my breathing hitched.

Holy fuck, is he going to do what I think he's going to do?!

A part of me is jumping up and down and giggling while another part of me is pacing, trying to figure out what the fuck to do.

"Clare!" I don't know if I should feel relived or to kill Alli for spoiling my moment...Yep that was most definitely the drink talking.

Eli lets me go in an instant and backs away from me. His expression is shocked and I don't wrong him but there's some hint of regret and I couldn't help but frown. He rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled a sorry before walking off and leaving me bewildered in the middle of the dance floor. Just then Alli was beside me and practically bouncing up and down with glee.

"Um, I may not be coming home with you tonight. I met this guy and he's sweet and he goes to the university too and invited me over to his place for the night and I wanted to..."Her voice trailed off. "Hey what's wrong, you look upset."

_Now you noticed_?

I quickly changed my demeanor to a relaxed one. "It's nothing really but a headache I guess, the music is making my head throb. I'm going to head home, have fun with your guy and call or text me so I'll know you're fine." I quickly gave her a hug and left the club before she could question me any further. As I walked through the crowd and passed the bar I saw Eli talking to a girl, not even paying any attention to me as I brushed past him roughly bothering to and a part of me felt a pang of...anger...hurt?...and something else that I just wasn't used to. I don't like this mix of feelings; I don't like it at all. I practically ran to my car and drove back to the apartment. The urge for my lovely comfy bed was growing every time I had to stop at a stoplight.

"Finally!" I thought aloud when I opened the apartment door. Quickly taking off my blazer, shoes and shorts, I fell into my bed, face first and sighed in relief. I just want to close my eyes and sleep this night away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Beep<em>**_..._**_Beep_**_..._**_Beep  
><em>**  
>My eyes quickly snapped open from the noise coming from my alarm clock. I turned over groggily and checked it to only see that it was 8am on a Saturday and my clock never beeps on a Saturday, I make sure of it.<p>

**_Beep_**_..._**_Beep_**_..._**_Beep_**

That damn beeping noise was coming from my phone which was on the floor from a text. It could be Alli texting me about her whereabouts. I had five messages and three missed calls which made me scoffs.

_I can't be that important. _

One was from Alli and the rest from Eli. This made my eyes go wide. After last night I wouldn't have thought that he wanted to talk to me...then again he could just want to talk about the project I mean the deadline is coming up it wouldn't hurt to get it done before hand. I quickly skimmed through Alli's text, too anxious to read it all. She was telling me she was fine and would be coming home in the afternoon. That Dave guy, whom she met and went home with last night, has her all giggly and jumping–it's sickening really.

_Hey Edwards... Um about last night yeah I'm really sorry about that it was really out of line. Um call or text me when you get the chance.  
><em>

_-Eli_

So maybe his message isn't about school...then again he's Eli, I seriously doubt he would text someone about school.

_Edwards, are you ignoring me? I really hope you aren't.  
><em>

_-Eli  
><em>  
>Heh, he's awfully worried.<p>

_Hey Edwards seriously? I know where you live so don't make me come over there and beg for forgiveness.  
><em>

_-Eli  
><em>  
>I scoffed. "Yeah right!"<p>

_Alright Edwards, since you want to play it that way, fine by me please answer the door 'cause I am on my way._

-Eli

The sound of my laughter was cut off by knocking coming from the door.

_Oh, shit!_ I jumped out of my bed and slowly but quietly walked towards the door as the person behind it knocked again. I looked through the peephole and saw...Eli!  
><em><br>Holy shit_!

"C'mon Clare open up, I know you're in there woman."

I quickly ran back to my room pulled on one of my sleeping shorts and quickly put my hair in a messy pony tail and made sure my shirt was fixed then ran into the bathroom and washed the sleep from my face and quickly brushed my teeth.

"Clare! I'm not going anywhere you know, so you might as open the door." He yelled again as he knocked. Finally finished, I made my way to the door and readjust myself before opening the door. He stood in front of me with his hand in amid way knock. As if to cover it up, he moved his hand at the back of his neck and started to rub it nervously. There was silence for a while and both of us were looking at each other, expecting the other to say something. It didn't look like he was going to say anything, anytime soon.  
><em><br>Ladies first, huh? Oh I see_. I thought to myself.

"...How exactly do you know where I live? If I didn't know better I would've said you were stalking me...was it you behind those bushes the other night?" That got a smile on his face...and I mean a real genuine smile. It was dazzling and luminous, almost blinded me as a matter of fact.

"Um actually no, stalking isn't my thing...I just...observe," His genuine smile turned into his smirk. "But if you must know, Alli gave me the addresses."

I made a big O with my mouth and then the silenced returned. "Well since you're here...might as let you in then." I opened the door wider and stood to one side so he could enter.

"May I?" He asked as he pointed towards the television.

"Yeah, sure." He plopped down in the couch and took up the remote and began to switch through channels. My stomach began to whisper demands to me saying that I should listen to my taste buds which are craving for an omelet, and seeing how loud and persistent it can get, I went into the kitchen.

"So...you were ignoring me huh?" Eli said from the living room.

"Um, actually I was sleeping. Today is Saturday a day where I sleep till I feel to get up, was planning to sleep till 12 today but thanks for the wakeup call anyways."

"Oh you're very much welcome Blue eyes." I could hear the smirk on his mouth I didn't have to see it at all to know it was there. I stuck my head through the kitchen to talk to him as the egg started to fry. "Since you are a guest, would you like something to eat?" I asked. As much as this man got on my nerves sometimes, I didn't want to seem like a bad hostess.

He turned his head to me and had a pondering look on his face. "I don't want to seem like a bother...but I did leave the house hungry–"

"I'm making an omelet so if you'd like to have some it's not a big deal for me to make another."

He smiled appreciatively. "Thank you," He stood up and started to walk over to me as he spoke. "Is it okay if I help? It only seems fair that I offer an idea." I was about to protest but he stopped me. "It's fine, I am experience from my mom's teaching and I won't give trouble oh and the food would taste twice–or maybe ten times– as good."

"What's that supposed to mean? That I'm not a good cook?"

He chuckled and put his hands up defensively. "Hey, you said it not me."

"Ha-ha Goldsworthy, very funny."

It wasn't too bad working in the kitchen with him. He seemed as if he knew what he was doing...then again this is a simple and easy dish to make. The only problem was that I couldn't help the flaming going on in my cheeks from our unintentionally bumping and rubbing against one another.

"Um, again uh sorry about last night." Eli said, breaking the silence as he diced pieces of sausage.

"It's not a problem really." I answered all too quickly. "I mean it was just two people having innocent fun...right?" I was asking myself the question. Heh, with the bumping and grinding that was going on that was no innocent fun. Oh and the almost kiss of course. The thought made me want to giggle like a school girl and it made me scoff. His lust glazed over eyes last night made me smirk happy with myself because I know that I made brought the lust to his eyes. I went back to filling the kettle with water for the tea for myself- Eli had settled for orange juice- while trying to hide my smirk.

He cleared his throat before replying. "Yeah...innocent."

"Yep." Just as I turned around with the kettle in my hand Eli turned around as well, bumping right into me making the water in the kettle dash out onto the front of my white shirt. I could feel the hot water seeping through the shirt making it stick uncomfortably to my chest...

"Holy Fuck_!" __**I don't have on a bra! **_

From Eli's gawking at my chest I could tell he had defiantly noticed. He quickly regained his thoughts which last for a minute, and looked everywhere but me. Though I was hysterical and truly embarrassed I noticed his cheeks were beet red and he looked so cute.

"Oh damn...um I'm so, so, so very sorry I–"

"It's fine really." I laughed it off nervously as I dropped the kettle onto the counter hyper-aware that my breast was practically exposed through my wet t-shirt.

"Um, I am going to change." I practically ran out of the kitchen and into my room. I quickly got in and slammed the door shut before falling down onto my bed and screaming into my pillow. That was so embarrassing! That was the most embarrassing moment of my life—oh gosh my face is on fire! I can't remember the last time I ever was this embarrassed and blushing this hard or even screaming into my pillow.

_What is this guy doing to me?_

Quickly getting out everything out in my scream, I regained my cool and grabbed a bra and a black t-shirt that I usually sleep in, and exchanged my shorts for my comfortable black sweats then walked back into the kitchen. I was very cautious as I approached him looking down at my feet as I walked. He cleared his throat and I looked up tentatively only to see Eli with a napkin draped over his arm as he stood by the table like a waiter and the table set with both our plates and two glasses of orange juice. I was very cautious as I approached him. The site brought a smile to my face.

"Madam, breakfast is served." I laughed at his French accent and all memories of the embarrassing moment gone. He moved around and pulled out my chair for me making me smile.

_There is still hope for chivalry after all.  
><em>  
>"Merci monsieur." I said as I took my seat. He took his and we both began to eat our meals, my stomach and taste buds were surely pleased with me.<p>

"Uh," I swallowed what was in my mouth then looked up at Eli. "I don't mean to sound rude but...why exactly did you come to my apartment." He looked at me in mock shock.

"The English assignment of course." I gave him a look and he chuckled then took a bite of what was left of his omelet before answering me.

"Well...to apologize for last night...and because I felt as if you were ignoring me and well, to be honest the thought really got to me and I wanted to make things right, I didn't want you to be upset with me." There was a pained expression on his face but was quickly gone as it came. His words had taken me aback.

"Why would it matter to you if I was upset with you or not?" I hadn't realized I had spoken aloud until he answered me.

"Because Clare..." He trailed off in thought as if his words. "I guess I don't want any tension between us for this assignment." He shrugged. "I'm aiming for a friendship, seeing that it would make this easier for the both of us, I didn't mean to lead you on like I did last night."

I couldn't help but scoff. What a fucking asshole!I didn't speak after what he said and finished my breakfast in silence. I got up and took up both of our plates, ignoring his protest, and put them in the sink. Then a thought came to me.

"We can't be friends..." I said with my back to him. The thought of the mission had popped into my head the first time since yesterday. I could've went with the whole friends thing...but it would only be for information and when this all blows over I would end up leaving for another mission and hurting him in the end. I could even put him in danger! If the guy whom I'm trying to catch has 'inside people' aims to weaken me by using those around me, Eli could get hurt. I couldn't live with that on my mind, I just can't.  
>"What?" He said with a scoff.<p>

"We cannot be friends Eli..." I turned around but didn't look him in the eyes. The words pained me. Suddenly something in me was selfish appeared and was protesting against my words. I just couldn't figure out what was stopping me… much less wanted to know. I couldn't help but go with it. If he goes through that door all that will be of us is English partners, nothing more. Everything would be about assignments and no snarky exchanges–which I oddly looked forward to each day. I never get attached to people surrounding my missions, and I don't have friends outside the Agency, but I felt...attached to him in some sort of way, though I only knew him for a short amount of time–shit I don't even know him that well. But I think I don't want him to go—oh fuck it, I _**know**_I don't want him to go.

I quickly thought of a way to make up for what I said. "I mean...don't you think we can't be friends, you are very much different than I am–as a matter of fact you're a huge asshole, I hardly ever get along with assholes and the way we go at each other's throat, don't you think we should be nemesis more than friends?"

A small smile appeared on Eli's lips and his face brightens as if relieved. He walked closer to me so there was a small amount of space between us. He tilted my chin so I was looking into his green eyes. "Clare," His cool breath tingled my face, making me blush lightly. "Does it really matter about our differences and you and I both know our banters are the highlight of your day–it is mine– so that defiantly doesn't matter. I'm sure we will work something out and by the time you know it I'll be taking Alli's place...okay maybe the runner up then." He smiled genuinely down at me which made me smile back. "And you know what they say, opposites attract." He said with a wink and I swore I almost melted. Just then the door open and Alli's voice could be heard from the entrance. This time Eli hadn't moved back.

"Hey Clare, it's a good thing you're up early I get to tell you all about—Oh... well hello Eli." Her voice trailed off in wonder and shock.

Eli released my chin then turned to Alli and replied back with a "Hey", then turned back to me. Alli quickly went to her room. I just know she's listening.

"Well...friend," He said with a playful smirk and wink. "I shall take you out tonight, what do you say to a night at the movies and then dinner, my treat."

I smirked. "I would say great. Would your 'friend' Fi mind?" I tried to hide my curiosity by asking jokingly. The thought was bugging me since yesterday night. At first he looked confused then made an 'O' face, finally figuring out what I meant.

"Oh Fiona, eh I'm sure she won't mind. She'll probably have plans with her girlfriend Imogen anyways. She's probably going to make up to Imo for trying to make a past at you last night." He chuckled.

I chuckled then smiled up at him. "Oh, well okay then...friend." I wink back at him. He smiled back down at me then took his phone out of his pocket and looked at it then rolling his eyes.

"Well, I have to go. My friend Adam is insisting that I go with him to the comic store." My face instantly lit up with glee.

I couldn't contain the animated grin on my face from the memories of my childhood. "Oh, I used to read those day and night when I was younger. My best friend Conner got me into it, huge fan of Justice League and Cat woman and– well I could go on and on but I don't want to bore you." I chuckled as I followed him to the door.

"I have a feeling you two would get along too well." He said with a smirk. He was now standing outside the apartment while I was holding onto the door.

"Well, I'll see you tonight...at 7. You get to pick the movie and where we eat." He smiled as he slid his hands into his front pockets.

I nodded as a blush crept on my face making me look down at my feet sheepishly. He pulled his right hand out of his pocket and put it under my chin then tilted it so I was looking into his green eyes. He leaned in closer and I could feel his breath close to my lips, making them tingling.

I was jumping up and down on the inside with excitement, curious of what his next move. He leaned his head to the side and kissed me softly on my cheeks, and his lips lingered there for a while. What I was feeling surely blocked the tiny pang of disappointment from what I…_wanted _him to do. He pulled away with a bright goofy smile on his face and it was so contiguous that I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Sounds like a date then. Well, I'll pick you up at seven Blue eyes." Then he turned and walked away. I watched as he disappeared behind the corner with his smile still intact then closed the door and put my hand on the cheek where he kissed me and melted against the door and sighed with a huge goofy grin on my face.

Whatever is this man doing to me…I can't help but like its effect.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you guys like this, hope it wasn't boring or drawn out but anyway please review so I know you guys are still reading and criticism is surely appreciated. Oh and I won't go M.I.A again I already have parts of chapter four written so it should be posted soon. Again hoped you guys enjoyed =)<p> 


End file.
